khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Islands
Destiny Islands is the homeworld of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. It is relatively small and composed of islands surrounded by a seemingly endless ocean. The world fell to Darkness but was restored following the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Its Keyhole is located on a door in the Secret Place. History Fall to Darkness On the night of a meteor shower, a young boy, Sora, found a young girl, Kairi, washed on the shore. Her existence caused Sora and his best friend, Riku, to realize that other worlds existed and, along with Kairi, planned a voyage to sail across the ocean on a raft and explore the world. While gathering supplies for the journey, Sora explored the Secret Place and was approached by a cloaked figure who informed Sora of the world's inevitable fall to Darkness. When Sora questioned him, the figure simply called Sora unknowing of what lay beyond the door. Their conversation was cut short by Kairi, who had been looking for Sora. The three friends agreed to wake up early the next day to set sail. That night, while packing, Sora noticed a storm approaching the island and rowed to the island to check on the raft. He spotted Riku and Kairi's boats stationed at the dock and hurried off to find them, oblivious to Shadows rising behind him. Sora managed to find Riku, alone and asked him about Kairi, but he simply smirked and was enveloped in Darkness, shocking Sora. Riku urged Sora to join him and reassured him that Kairi would be coming as well. Sora attempted to grab Riku's hands but was cloaked by the Darkness. As he floated in the Darkness, Sora noticed a burst of light which transported him to the Secret Place where he spotted Kairi standing in front of a door. Sora called out to her and, as Kairi weakly turned, a Keyhole appeared on the door and burst, shooting Kairi toward him. Sora opened his arms to grab her, but she passed through him, insubstantial. Confused, Sora was enveloped in Darkness once more when a mysterious voice advised him to be unafraid as he possessed the mightiest weapon of all, causing the Keyblade to appear in Sora's hands. As Sora wondered whether the weapon was a key or a sword, the mysterious voice informed him that it was the power inside him. The Darkness shattered and transported Sora to a small island. As Sora struggled to rise, he noticed that the Darkside, towered over him. The Heartless attacked and knocked Sora off his feet, but he twisted in mid-air and landed on the ground at the urging of the voice to not be afraid. With no other option, Sora battled the dark creatures but noted that he'd have to go after the big one. The Darkside slammed its hand on the ground, throwing Sora back. He wondered how he would defeat it when the voice advised to aim for the eye. He jumped on the Darkside's hand and used it to leap himself upward and strike its head. Sora gloated his victory and prepared to attack the Darkside again, but the island shattered, sucking it and chunks of the world into Darkness. Sora struggled to hold on to a branch, but lost his grip and screamed as he was sent away to Traverse Town. At Traverse Town, Goofy and Donald Duck watched as the star blinked out, signifying the destruction of Destiny Islands. Organization excursions Xion was assigned several missions to the islands while Roxas was in a coma. She picked up a seashell every time she went and placed one on Roxas's bedside until he awakened. Locations Main Island Smaller Island Secret Place The Secret Place is a small cave next to a waterfall, discovered by Riku and Sora when they were young, though Sora eventually allowed Kairi to enter after she followed him inside. The three children decorated the walls with chalk drawings, including one made by Sora and Kairi of each other's likeness. A door at the end of the cave holds the world's Keyhole. Trivia * Destiny Islands is one of three worlds to appear in every series, so far. * Tidus and Wakka are absent from the manga adaptation. References }} Category:A to Z * Category:Worlds